


准许过界

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·自设ABO 私设颇多·ooc必然 注意避雷 请勿上升·Alpha柚xOmega天·先婚后爱+狗血情节+非正剧沙雕脑洞——我愿从荆棘上走过，为你而来。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果看过这个脑洞的话，请您忘了它，重新看～～一切以正文为主。

01.

正午，微风。

小酒馆门前缓缓停下一辆浑身漆黑的摩托跑车，车身沾了尘土与泥水，显然已奔波许久。

车的主人长腿往地上一踏稳稳地撑住车子，摘下头盔，露出一头不长不短的小卷毛。他将墨镜往上拉，仰头凝视小酒馆上简陋的招牌许久，像是在思考什么。随后他将车停在一旁，转着车钥匙，将墨镜往下拉遮住一半的脸，向小酒馆走去。

大概是边缘城市里的人本就不多，就算是周末，在荒凉郊区之中为数不多的娱乐小酒馆也依旧吸引不了客人前来光顾。然而即便这样，金博洋还是眼尖地发现小酒馆外面张贴的黑色通缉令，上面几个字眼格外明显——“近有叛逃者出没”。

不错嘛，都跑到边缘之城了，居然还能看见这玩意。他一边想，一边推开了小酒馆的门，一瞬间风起，吹开了他身上的黑色长风衣。

小酒馆里放着探戈舞曲，却没人跳舞，只有几个人在四边闷头喝酒，百般无聊地看着头上一台不出声只放字幕的老式电视机，仿若一出黑白默剧。周围弥漫着一股淡淡的酒香，还有一些时不时飘出来的奇异香味。无所事事的老板在前台擦着玻璃杯，看到来客，只问要喝什么酒。

金博洋走到前台，摘了墨镜向四周看了一会，问老板：“我能点些别的吗？”

老板掀起眼皮，直起身子，啤酒肚显而易见，“我这只有酒。”

“唔。”金博洋没想到这小酒馆老板是个不折不扣的酒鬼，他瞄了一眼酒柜旁边的字，“那劳烦，一杯白开水。”

老板努努嘴，见来客像是外地人，也不再计较，只随手找了个干净的玻璃杯倒了水，递过去问：“外地人？成年了吧，还不会喝酒？”

金博洋套着半指皮手套的手指修长结实，稳稳地贴着玻璃杯面，他刚抿了一口水，注意到在老板提及“外地人”三个字时，小酒馆里似乎有人盯上了他。金博洋朝老板咧嘴一笑，只说：“酒量不太好。”

他笑起来会露出颗小虎牙，眉眼弯弯，显得他稚气未脱，过于真诚的笑意让他看上去要比实际年龄还要小一些，任谁第一次见到他都会误判。

如果要让老板来形容，那就是“好看到像一个稀有的Omega”，容易人见人爱的那种。

但老板在金博洋说完之后看到他内搭的黑色衬衫胸前口袋里露出的一角金色，认出那应该是一枚金色星辉徽章——这小孩的身份不简单。

老板是个Beta，对气味敏感，能闻到Alpha和Omega身上的信息素，却没能从金博洋身上闻到任何信息素的味道，因此他无法判定金博洋是个A还是O。也许是对方在后颈处用了效果很好的屏蔽贴，亦或是本身能力强悍，能将信息素控制在可控范围内，不至于像邻居家那位Omega发情时抑制不住气味扩散熏的他眼睛疼。

但他认为金博洋应该是个Alpha——只有Alpha才能够当上领导者，才够资格身居高位。

就在老板想的出神的时候，一个本趴在桌上不省人事的醉鬼突然醒了过来，抬手将玻璃杯“啪”地一声给摔到地上摔碎了，像是猛的惊醒了昏昏欲睡中的小酒馆，也恰好是个提醒。

“噢，怎么回事……”小酒馆只有老板一个人匆匆赶过去处理，略显臃肿的身材和缓慢的步伐让他看着像只憨厚的棕熊。

金博洋不动声色地喝完杯中水，转头往远处坐在一起喝酒的一桌人看去，不出意料地在角落处看到一张熟悉的脸——嚯，好家伙，前不久刚见过的，那个时候他们在城北因一点点小误会还打了一架，尽管那个人中途放水了，但他的胳膊到现在还隐隐作痛。

那个人似乎被那边那个醉鬼吸引了目光，暂时没看金博洋，金博洋却知道对方是故意没看他，显然是想装作没看见，也不想身边的便衣收到动静前去探查他这个外地来的可疑人物。

对方更像是定心剂，只要坐在这里，哪怕是周围围绕着一群豺狼虎豹，也没有关系。

真是莫名其妙的信任感。金博洋吐槽自己。

既然如此，那他也得随了对方的意，趁早离开这不宜久留之地。金博洋随便从口袋里抛出一枚金币丢到前台，准备离开，并向老板说道：“谢谢款待。”

下一秒回应他的却是挣开老板怀抱向他扑过来的那个醉鬼。

金博洋侧身躲开，顺道扶住了醉鬼，谁曾想那个醉鬼醉的稀里糊涂，紧紧地抓住他的手臂开始哭喊起来：“你不要离开我！我错了！亲爱的能不能原谅我！”

应该是个被感情所伤、企图一醉解千愁的可怜人，还是个Alpha，醉了之后丝毫没有控制自己信息素的意识，散发出的皮革味渐渐向四周发散开来，明明是不耐闻的气味，却在扩散时带了些明显的情欲意味，像是在试图挽留爱人。

最先闻到Alpha信息素的金博洋脸一黑，毫无情面地把人丢给老板，在醉鬼拉着他的手不放还打算黏上他碰碰摸摸的时候反手一掰将那人的手臂给扭了，又踢了人一腿，疼的人嗷嗷叫。

这动作之快让老板也没反应过来，更直接止住了远处那个人起身的动作，金博洋揉了揉手腕，道：“不好意思，我可不想动手。”

“诶诶，你……”老板慌忙中接住了醉鬼。

金博洋一脚踏出门外，有些嫌弃地拍了拍衣服，带着点始终没磨平的少爷脾气，微微笑道：“只是我是个Omega，最受不了Alpha那些乱七八糟的味了。”

说完他戴上墨镜，也不管在原地抱着醉鬼发愣的老板，往前，头也不回地离开。

这个世界上的人们普遍认为，Alpha天生是个领导者，凭借着强大的体能天赋和睡谁谁怀孕的本事，注定要站在金字塔的最高层上，受万人瞩目；较为普通且占人口绝大多数的Beta则应该老老实实地当个平凡的甲乙丙丁，为人类社会的正常运转做出伟大贡献，无怨无悔，就此就可以名留青史了。

而稀有且天生要与Alpha黏一块的Omega则成为了地位较为底下的一群人，无他，只因为人们普遍认为Omega没有什么领导能力和瞪谁谁怀孕的本领，犹如菟丝花一样只能缠着Alpha生长，除了生育能力和起到安抚Alpha的作用，也只能放在家里当个花瓶养着。

尽管新世纪已经到了，对第二性别自古以来的支链歧视也已经被消除了不少，但时至今日微弱的失衡依旧存在，并且不断地被苏醒的维权者拉出来挑战，弱势群体Omega要求得到全社会尊重的呼声越发高涨——虽然但是，用处并不是很大，该忽视的仍然忽视，该呐喊的仍然在呐喊。

但人类总是需要在抗争、控诉和反抗中进步，对不对？

身为Omega的金博洋似乎开启了一个了不起的“先河”——当他的Beta好友王金泽反反复复地告知他“你是个Omega，是联盟里稀少的Omega之一，你应该低调、冷静，将自己妥当地保护起来而不是毫无顾忌地动不动就开着你的跑车环游全世界，外面有多少大尾巴狼Alpha对你虎视眈眈你不知道吗求求你清醒一点”的时候，金博洋毫不在意地撇嘴，并反击回去。

“我就是个Omega怎么了！Omega有啥见不得人的！少看不起Omega了！”

年少气盛的小少爷含着金钥匙出身，15岁分化成Omega后也从不在乎别人对性别的看法，老老实实做事，踏踏实实当O，既不像其他的Omega埋怨自己的第二性别，也不像有的Omega对未来充满恐惧，反而凭借自己优秀出众的能力成为一众O的典范，在庞大的金氏家族一堆继承人中硬是作为一个向来被人看不起的O脱颖而出，成年之后却只高高兴兴地开着他的跑车高调地去参加一轮又一轮的赛车职业比赛，拿了几个冠军给自己赚够零花钱潇洒环游世界，有时压根不知道究竟是去干啥了，一天半个月也见不到人影。

他就像是一阵风，自由又随意，谁也抓不住。

世人认为的Omega天生的伴侣Alpha，对他来说更像是牢笼和枷锁。

然而第三天这风半路被拦了下来，还被查了驾照。

“姓名？”

“……金博洋。”

“从哪里来的？”

“……C城。”

“要到哪里去？”

“……无可奉告。”

金博洋靠在摩托上，顶着一副墨镜看着面前走来走去像是在思考决策什么的监察员发呆，心想还是逃不过盘问——毕竟那张“叛逃者”的通缉令已经下达到这里，又或许是那个小酒馆的人把他当做可疑人员给举报了，难怪第一次见面时老板已有些不耐烦，或许是早就烦透了这些乔装打扮守在酒馆里伺机而动的监察员吧。

“金先生。”负责一众监察员的组长过来问他，“请问您是否到过B城？”

“你问的是什么时候？”金博洋摘下墨镜，耐心又温和，十分不像是一个刚刚掰过一个Alpha一整只手臂的暴躁Omega，“我只在一年前去过一次。”

“最近都没有去吗？”组长又问。

金博洋再次确认，“没有。”

传闻B城是联盟管理会激进派的常驻之地，也就是如今下令逮捕的叛逃者的地下聚集区，如此一问是在确认金博洋是不是黑色通缉令当中的叛逃者——金博洋当然不会承认，虽然这次因为一些意外准备有些匆忙，但他希望这次监察能蒙混过去。

组长再次核对通讯仪上的信息记录，说：“然而您的通行监视记录写着您在五天前到过B城，这怎么解释？”

“可是通缉令上写着，叛逃者可能是个Alpha。”兵来将挡水来土掩，金博洋面色不改，语气无辜地说，“我是个Omega啊。”

组长被噎了一下，兴许也是平时查多了装B的O或装A的O，还是第一次见这么直接说自己是Omega的人，但他并不想放弃捕捉金博洋的机会，因为目前查出来的一切信息都太可疑了，他说：“通缉令只是根据目击者的描述而写，您却符合其他的条件。事实上，我怀疑那位目击者根本就不知道对方是否是Alpha还是Omega，但最好请您跟我们走一趟……”

“你们随便逮捕一位无辜市民，不好吧？”金博洋指了指自己，“凡事都得讲证据啊！”

“目前您去过B城，时间吻合，且身形符合监视录像描述，特征符合。”组长铁面无私，“唯一不确认的是目击者口述的真假，如果您要替自己辩解，麻烦请到警局跟我们解释。”

“诶，你们倒是……”

金博洋还想说什么，监察员已经上前准备要抓他回去了，他一脸无奈地往后退了退，并不想起冲突，正想着怎么逃跑比较优雅，抬眼却看到就在他正前方往这边走来的、特别眼熟的那个人。

那个人一身正装，一改前两次见到的寻常伪装，眼前的他端正挺拔，让人一眼望过去就移不开眼，仿佛天生就该被人仰望，信奉在高塔之上，予以崇拜。

属于Alpha的自信、骄傲与与生俱来的威望，在那个人身上体现的淋漓尽致。

其实算上这次，他们自阔别三年后才见了三次面——第一次见面因误会动了手，第二次见面在那个无人跳舞却放着探戈的小酒馆里，而第三次见面是在如今的狼狈情况之下。

对彼此最鲜明的记忆居然还是在三年前。

果不其然，金博洋身边的那个组长一见来者是那个人，便跟上去汇报：“羽生部长，已捕捉一位高度符合叛逃者特征的嫌疑人。”

感应到那位羽生部长的目光随即放在他身上，金博洋清咳了一声，朝他和善微笑，在羽生部长挑眉时认为对方眼中满是疑惑，他可怜兮兮地摊开手，像在回答说“对不起，要抓就抓，没及时逃出去，给你添麻烦了”。

金博洋也没有想到的，实在是有点不凑巧，正准备离开这座城市却突然就被逮住了，哪怕他事先已经小心谨慎不透露任何一次行踪，他甚至开始逐一排查身边的所有可能被特工组安放监听器和跟踪器的东西，连抑制剂这类常备物品都检查了三百回，都没发现自己是怎么被捕捉的。

就算是这样，金博洋也相信这位身居高位长官会义不容辞地“大义灭亲”把他给举报了，尽管对羽生结弦的了解并不多，但他有这种预感——毕竟他一向觉得，只有权利和地位才能入得了那个人的眼。

他从不了解羽生结弦，正如羽生结弦也不了解他。

只是金博洋万万没想到，羽生结弦看着他半天也不说话，一说话就吓着他。

“博洋。”

金博洋下意识地退后了几步。

这位长官从人群中缓步向他走来，喊了他的名字，就只看着他许久，正当众人猜测发生了什么时，羽生结弦又柔声地对金博洋道：“你赌气跑这么远的地方躲着我，这让我很难过。”

一众人等同时目瞪口呆。

金博洋也僵在原地，以为自己产生了幻觉。直到羽生结弦走到他面前，又用跟方才一样的温柔和体贴复述了一遍，还握住了他的手，如同暴击，其语气之真诚言语之恳切，好像真的在恳求原谅似的，让金博洋又懵更茫然，开始怀疑自己的前半生到底哪里出了差错，还是自己失忆了。

他什么时候跟羽生结弦这么熟了？他们从结婚以来到现在的接触也不过寥寥几面！

然而理智如金博洋，很快就发现羽生结弦在演戏——如果面前这个人一直对他挤眉弄眼提醒还自带滑稽效果的话，金博洋可就立即笑场把戏演砸了。

金博洋发挥演技，环起手臂道：“你……你怎么追到这里来了，我不会原谅你的。”

这样的场景让任何人看来都没有问题，像是真的闹了矛盾——但在场的仍然被羽生结弦一顿话给搞懵了。

组长比金博洋更茫然，他脱口而出：“羽生部长，这是怎么一回事？”

“啊，好像是忘了，没有想到会在这个情况下和大家见面呢。”听到提问的羽生结弦仿若梦醒，才从凝视金博洋的深情款款中醒过来，“没有向各位正式介绍过，这位是我的合法伴侣，金博洋先生。”

组长一头雾水，“什么？部长你结婚了？”

这时他才后知后觉地想起来，羽生结弦的个人信息上确实一直写的是“已婚”二字。

……认真的吗？

“是的，我们已经结婚三年了。不信的话，尼尔斯组长可以去查一查真伪？”羽生结弦和善地回道，没有半丝作假的嫌疑。这样极其认真的态度更让组长有了一丝恐慌——他明明只是在抓一个叛逃者而已，怎么就差点抓住了似乎正在跟自家Alpha闹别扭的上司家属？？

一旁金博洋捂着脸也想说，哎，是啊，我们真的已经结婚三年了。

只不过三年前到了年龄领了结婚证就各奔东西，婚后算上今天也才见了三次面。今天差点被抓了，还是得靠自家的Alpha大人在众人面前演场恩爱夫夫闹别扭的戏才让他这个小O“逃离虎口”。

这么随意的AO结合，您见过吗？


	2. Chapter 2

02.

早在三年前，羽生结弦和金博洋就已经是一对合法AO了。但也只是名义上合法，没标记，甚至领了证之后两个人就各做各的事，再没联系，也懒得联系对方，若不是今天碰到自己的合法伴侣了，兴许他们也不太记得自己结了婚。

因为结婚这件事对他们来说，实在挺没意思。

人类的AO联盟总部规定，Omega到一定年龄时，尽可能地要与自己契合的Alpha结成伴侣，拥有婚姻证明。也就是说，到年龄了，你这婚得结了，至于什么时候标记得看你们自己，但每一个适龄Omega必须要有一个对他负责且契合的Alpha，以确保Omega不会出现因发情却无人负责的情况，保障每个适宜居家养娃的Omega的人身安全与基本权利。

简而言之就是，对适龄的Alpha和Omega进行催婚政策。

但这个条例让多数AO吐槽“毫无人道”，人们年年都在抗议。毕竟Omega如此稀有，Alpha讨不到伴侣还得被催婚，Omega也没有自由选择婚姻的权利，着实有些悲惨。

而金博洋是个有钱少爷，又是个出众的Omega，想必基因确实优秀，人也非常美貌，简直是每个上流社会的Alpha的梦中情O，自他成年以来，的确收到过挺多有意向的Alpha的结婚申请，但他并不想提早踏进婚姻的坟墓。

谁要跟一个整天散发出奇怪气味的Alpha一起生活啊？！无比精致又挑剔的金少爷如是地想。他见惯了那些随时随地看见Omega就两眼发光的Alpha，即使是表面彬彬有礼的绅士私底下也有龌龊的想法，要让他这个Omega屈服在这样的Alpha之下，不可能。

不过人都有被打脸的时候，他最后还是跟一个叫羽生结弦的Alpha领证结婚了，虽然对方压根对他没想法。

正是因为他们彼此对对方都没有想法，才有了结婚的可能性——金博洋对此还是挺满意的。

羽生结弦家世显赫，父亲在联部从政，现任总部监察部部长，身居高位，也是个十分出众的Alpha。出众对他来说只是个轻微程度的形容词，Alpha向来只任领导者之位，能力自然不用多说，但能在一众Alpha出类拔萃，无论在何处都是天之骄子。唯一的缺点就是他从不在意Alpha自古以来率领人类繁育的伟大计划，见到Omega就想逃，满心思只放在工作上，没事的时候总爱往飞行部队跑，凭借自己的能力在众Alpha里鹤立鸡群。

两个人在此之前都只是听家里人提起过对方，并未见面。到了双方可以成婚的年纪，金家长辈们开始替继承人寻找联部里年龄适合的年轻英俊的Alpha，羽生家的长辈开始发布少主的各类适婚信息寻找门当户对的Omega，两家早在金钱贸易上有过交流，一来二去核对了生辰八字、沟通了契合细节，一晚上就敲定：这两人，挺可。

他们两一个从政，一个从商，这叫天作之合，正确联姻，众人再称之为“绝妙”。

婚倒是羽生结弦先提出来的，还郑重其事地给金博洋寄了封亲自手写的求婚信，因为金博洋参加赛车比赛到处乱跑，羽生结弦没寄对地方，又分别写了几封不同的信天南地北地寄，非要金博洋及时收到，为此金博洋对他这个即将成为他丈夫的Alpha的第一印象是——脾气还挺倔，过于刻板，有些无聊。

但也是这些信的内容让金博洋觉得可以接受这个Alpha，因为对方委婉表达出了“我并不喜欢你但我们需要结婚”的意思，正合他意。

这商业联姻嘛，没别的，各自为家族利益着想，也不在乎什么爱不爱的。

一心只想赶紧完成结婚任务应付长辈们的催促的金博洋考虑了三天，答应了。

答应了之后再三天他们就去领证了，没有婚礼，没有见证人，美曰其名低调行事，只通知了家族的人，然后就一同约去了民政局领证。

这商业联姻嘛，不在乎向媒体渲染幸不幸福美不美满，只要人在钱在权在利益在，那就行。

羽生结弦提早到了一个小时，端正地坐在民政局里，看着一对又一对脸上满是幸福笑容的AO伴侣出入，一边等着比完赛车比赛的金博洋赶过来领证。

金博洋踩着点开着一辆花里胡哨的红色跑车匆匆赶到了，刚下领奖台他就直接过来了，连头盔也才刚刚摘下，奔上了台阶，见到了他那个要成为他合法丈夫的Alpha，就一眼，还有些被对方的气质给震住了。他也早就听说过羽生结弦在联部里的名声，说对这位年轻有为的Alpha一点好感也没有，那他就是个假Omega。

“是，金博洋先生吗？刚刚结束比赛？”领证之前两个人已将自身一些情况提供给对方，羽生结弦礼貌地询问跑过来踹着气的金博洋，语气平稳地像是在公事公办检查工作。

“是啊。”金博洋下意识地抬手按稳了后颈处的屏蔽贴，担心自己过于狼狈，给人见面的第一印象不好，“不好意思，差点迟到了。”

“没关系。”羽生结弦微笑着说，“谢谢您的配合。”

“……”金博洋抽了抽嘴角，“不客气，应该的。”

“麻烦两位坐在红幕前拍张合照。”登记完个人信息，工作人员这样提醒他们，并示意他们应该靠的更近一点，金博洋不知道该不该挪动时羽生结弦主动凑了过去。

“啪——”章落礼定。

就这样，在奇怪的气氛下，第一次见面的他们领了证，好笑的是当场的工作人员大概是看出他们一点也不熟，三番五次地向他们核对“您确定要和您身边的这位先生结婚吗”，两个人都得坚定地回答“对没错没有问题”。

结束之后，不甚熟悉的他们也没有什么话聊，互相交换了联系方式，干脆便早早各回各家交代完任务，只是从此分开，联系也渐渐少了，一晃就过了三年。

要不是今天双方正式打了照面，两个人也许还能再隔个几年才记起来“噢，原来还有这么一个人”。

跟羽生结弦重逢后金博洋就被带到了监察部在这座边缘小城之下驻扎的大本营小院，坐在羽生结弦临时的办公室里喝着茶闲聊。

门外守着监察员，但都不敢监听监察部长与他的Omega的“私密对话”。

金博洋靠在椅子上，瞄了一眼紧闭的窗户，直言道：“几天前在那个小酒馆里见到了你，我确实想走的，只是被某些事耽误了时间，结果被逮到了。要不是你，我估计真得被你下属抓走了。”

坐在对面的羽生结弦不置可否，更直白地问：“既然如此，我认为博洋也应该向我坦白你最近在做什么？我们已经三年没见了。”

连久违的寒暄也没有，他们懒得说那些客套的虚伪话，并相信对方能够理解自己想要表达的意思——没来由的信任和未曾发觉的默契。

“哦，三年啊……我在环游世界啊。”金博洋眼神一飘，想转移话题，他明显感觉的出来羽生结弦之所以公开他们的关系，是想让目前被怀疑是叛逃者的金博洋老老实实地待在他的掌控范围内。是出于私心还是利益金博洋还不知道，他只知道Alpha都有强烈的控制欲，讨人烦。

“我能评价一句吗？羽生部长。”金博洋再次转移话题，暗自在观察面前端坐着的人三年来究竟变了多少，“你刚刚的演技有点差劲。”

“是吗？”羽生结弦不以为然地抿了一口茶，“比没有反应过来的博洋总要好上一点吧。”

“……你突然叫我名字，”金博洋显然不是很能适应羽生结弦这么亲切地叫他“博洋”，怪异地揉了揉胳膊，尽管对方是他名义上的Alpha，“怪不习惯的。”

“毕竟现在在外，人人都知道我们是合法的伴侣。”羽生结弦微微笑起来，“戏已经开始，总得继续下去吧？”

好吧，熟悉的笑脸，总是让人难以猜到他在想什么。金博洋放下手中的茶杯，“问题来了，你为什么非要跟我演戏？我们只是领了证，我以为我们只要一直当陌生人就可以了。”

他相信羽生结弦不会平白无故做这些事，直觉告诉他，肯定有原因。“名存实亡”的夫夫关系，谁在意呢。

“不对，”金博洋像是想到了什么，眯了眯眼敲了敲桌子，“我应该问，部长先生，你‘包庇’我，是想做什么？”

羽生结弦却放松下来，双手放在桌上指尖交叠，似乎对金博洋的问题感到满意，他说：“因为我需要你。”

“需要我什么？”金博洋环起手臂道，“我们明明说好了，领证之后八年内不标记、不干涉对方的生活、不许强迫对方做任何事，绝不过界。”

这是他们结婚之前说好的，谁反悔谁是小狗。

“然而我拦住了要将你带走的尼尔斯，算是帮了你一次。”羽生结弦很能理解金博洋一价还一价的要求，他继续解释，“所以作为交换，或者是感谢，我想博洋应该会帮回我一次。”

果然，真是令人难以拒绝的请求，倒也不算强迫。想必羽生结弦也是不想各自互相亏欠，尽可能地让彼此以自身的利益做交换，毫无牵扯，干干净净。

寻常合法伴侣怎么会如此划清界限呢？说到底只是不想过界，干涉各自享受的自由罢了。

金博洋明白了，他问：“要我帮你什么？”

羽生结弦从外套内袋里拿出一只墨蓝色丝绒小礼盒，放在桌上并将其打开，露出里面被灯光照亮、镶着碎钻的戒指。

这时金博洋才想起来，他们没办婚礼，戒指都没有。也是这个时候金博洋才发现羽生结弦手上已经戴上了同款的一枚银色戒指，套在骨节分明的手指上，格外夺人眼球。

这钻还有点炫。

在不知情的人看来这像是在求婚，而金博洋却说：“你连我手都没牵过，你怎么知道我手指尺寸多少？”

“事实上，这不是让博洋戴的。”羽生结弦又微笑起来，“是让博洋扔掉的。”

“……”金博洋做了个困惑的表情，“我没想到你有这种扔戒指的癖好？”

“因为我需要博洋跟我继续演一场戏。”羽生结弦压低了声音，越发显得声音柔和好听，“一场戏，说明‘我们闹了别扭，博洋赌气地离家出走，跑到了这小城，我一直在试图哄回你，而你在费尔特家族即将举办的舞会上当着众人的面丢掉戒指宣告我们结束了，你转身离开，我匆忙追上你，别人议论纷纷，证明我们的婚姻并非虚假’。”

金博洋愣了愣，好一会才从羽生结弦的叙述中抓住重点，“你的意思是说，现在有人怀疑我们的婚姻是假的，所以你想借此机会趁机向外人‘澄清’？”

“是的。这已经困扰了我许久，因为我们的自由已让其他人嫉妒了。”羽生结弦点头道，“正担心怎么解决呢，没想到在执行任务时碰到了博洋，恰好最近费尔特先生要邀请我参加晚宴——我们已经三年没有一起参加一场得体的舞会了——总要破除他人的偏见吧。”

“难道你很想跳舞吗羽生？”早就远离那些腐朽又庸俗的上流社会相处模式的金博洋撇嘴道，“我们大可不必参加那些无聊的聚会，再缺一年也没关系。”

“当然，很抱歉的说我也不愿意参加这些聚会，因此我还设计的剧本里的结尾是我们一同离开，如果博洋还有意见，也许还可以适当增加一些戏剧性的情节。”羽生结弦眉眼一弯，“我只是忍够别人三年以来对我们的造谣了。”

“什么谣言？”金博洋奇道。

“他们说我非法隐婚，放着自己家中美丽的Omega不管，私底下招惹了不少年轻漂亮未标记的Omega，要将我举报了。”羽生结弦提了提嘴角，却毫无笑意，“我认为我很无辜。”

“咳……”金博洋一听先憋住了笑，“这确实有点离谱啊。”

“如果博洋可以帮我，那再好不过了。”羽生结弦头一次表现出无奈的表情，“这已经严重影响到我的工作了。”

“没问题。”金博洋忍住笑意，出于仗义便说，“好歹结婚一场，互帮互助嘛。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢关注和喜欢ヽ(´•ω•`)


	3. Chapter 3

03.

目标达成一致，为打破他们的婚姻谣言，金博洋顺理成章地跟在自己的Alpha身边住进了大本营，尽管似乎还有一大堆破事等着自己处理，但羽生结弦笑眯眯地向金博洋表示一切有他，大可不必担忧。

后来羽生结弦手下那个叫尼尔斯的检察组长自他们重逢后就再没有找过金博洋。金博洋觉得他就像是一只被抓回来的金丝雀，被猎人带回来藏在阁楼里安稳地养着。

“话说，羽生，你是怎么应付你的手下的？”金丝雀表示有吃有喝，再多待一会也无所谓。金博洋坐在沙发上玩着手机游戏，舒舒服服地靠着垫背，“那位尼尔斯是你新来的下属吗？”

“嗯，是新来的，是上级派来和我一同负责这边的监察任务的一级组长。”羽生结弦回答道，他正在一旁的书桌上批着公文，看了一眼金博洋，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”金博洋继续游戏，并不想让羽生结弦知道他怀疑尼尔斯以前是他仇家那边的人，这次是故意想要针对他的。既然羽生结弦答应帮他解决这件事，那他最好像个鹌鹑一样不出声，他也不想在这段时间冒泡。金博洋语气随意道：“我第一次见他的时候觉得他有点眼熟而已……呃不过，我已经很久没回联部了，在我眼里穿上正装的公务员长的都差不多。”

“那博洋还能认出我来，真是荣幸之至。”羽生结弦失笑道。

“那当然，毕竟你是我名义上的Alpha，这婚总不能白结一趟对吧。”金博洋满不在乎地摆摆手，专注游戏，“再说了，你能拿来跟那些臭屁的Alpha比较吗？显然不能。”

羽生结弦好奇了，发问：“为什么不能？”

“因为你是我的Alpha啊，我眼光可一点都不差。”金博洋得意地朝看过来的羽生结弦眨了眨眼，伸手打了个响亮的响指，像只骄傲的小孔雀，“全联部的Omega都应该像我一样眼光挑剔又有水准，啧啧。”

“啊，的确。”羽生结弦恍然大悟，很捧场地道：“这让我更感到荣幸了。”

虽然语气听起来更像是哄小孩，但金博洋仍然满意地躺回沙发继续打游戏，突然想起来羽生结弦没回答那个问题，他又问了一遍：“等等，你还没告诉我你是怎么应付你的下属们的？”

“哦，这个。”羽生结弦停下笔，仿佛才想起来，回答：“按照剧本里的来，博洋是赌气离家出走的，而我是特地为了追回博洋才顺手接下任务，终于碰到了你——所以，大家都明白了，这是家务事。”

家务事就意味着房间门一闭，床头打架床尾和，谁也管不着。各位监察员也就立即明白了——哎呀，原来一切都是巧合，抓错人了，人家这是在为夫夫生活增加一些情趣呢。

金博洋郁闷道：“难道说我在你下属面前还要跟你演戏吵架吗？我两自结婚总共也没说上几次话，没多久就吵架，这多不好啊？”

“适当的争吵是伴侣之间促进感情交流的一种途径，及时发泄个人潜藏的对伴侣的不满之处，将有助于二人生活。”羽生结弦一板一眼地解释，并翻过一页文件，“因为三年以来博洋都没有出现在我身边，为解释这种在世人看来很是奇怪的现象，我研究了许久才找到这样一种较为合理的说法。比如正是我们彼此相处的不愉快，所以我们才分居异地三年。”

“但是我们各项的匹配度都很高，”金博洋提出疑问，“这样的AO会不和谐吗？”

“爱情变化莫测，最难把握，令人捉摸不透。”羽生结弦依旧冷静地道，冷静到近乎死板，“相信我，这是个很好的理由。”

“……”金博洋觉得他很难接受羽生结弦这样一个完全不care爱情的人跟他认真讨论爱情的变幻程度，这太魔幻了。

说来也是，比起金博洋压在心底、对强大Alpha本能的仰慕，羽生结弦确实足以将爱情这种东西轻易地拿捏放下，换句话说，因身体结构而被发情期困住的Omega比自主能力强悍的Alpha更加需要爱情与滋润，Omega生来就无法自由，无论是关于婚姻，还是关于人生。

但是羽生结弦不喜欢自己，并且克制有礼，从未强迫他这个相对弱势的Omega，甚至连请求他帮忙都花上心思地想用互帮互助这种互不亏欠的形式，这对金博洋来说，已经是他从小到大碰见过的最大的自由了。至少在婚姻上，他能够选择逃离束缚。

没再说话的金博洋不知不觉地在心里给羽生结弦发上了一张好人卡，并感叹好人一定有好报。

他一定会全力配合羽生结弦，争取顺利完成任务，早些结束被迫捆绑营业的日子，奔向广阔的新新世界。

“替我洗掉叛逃者的嫌疑又提供我住宿吃喝，真是太麻烦你了。”虽然金博洋这么说着想着，实际上也一点没跟羽生结弦客气，他从不委屈自己，更别说在Alpha面前。

“好歹我们也是三年的合法伴侣，这是我应该做的。”羽生结弦礼貌又客气的表态，处理完了最后的公文。他收拾文件时看到了最新的一张关于黑色通缉令的通告，思虑片刻，还是道：“如果博洋能够信任我，能向我坦白一切事情，那更好不过。”

“坦白什么？”

“毕竟我们已经有三年没有见面了，我也无法得知博洋在做什么。是危险的，还是安全的，我一无所知。”羽生结弦意有所指地道，“‘LIGHT’是威胁联部的极端存在，希望博洋和它没有关系。”

金博洋却眼神一黯，目光错过手机界面，默不作声地盯着天花板，说：“还是那句话，我们没有必要干涉对方的生活。这过界了，羽生。”

他确实是一个无法拥有能与Alpha并肩权利的Omega，他也感激羽生结弦私底下不曾显露清晰的照顾与关心，但在Alpha面前，不管是谁，他永远想要平等和尊重。

谁都别想，掌控他自己。

羽生结弦收回目光，没有说话，自顾自地收拾完桌上一堆写着密密麻麻文字的公文。事实上他是头一次被一个Omega警告不许靠近，这让他对金博洋的印象有所改观。

在此之前，因为接触对方太少，他总觉得金博洋只是个张扬肆意、养尊处优又娇生惯养的小少爷，一如金博洋的外表，看起来总是有些单纯和不谙世事，但对方或许比他想的还要世故。除去愿意为之奋斗一生并对此十分专业的工作，羽生结弦并不擅长其他事情，比如了解任何一个注定要被Alpha掌控的Omega。他曾经一度怀疑他跟金博洋除了极高的匹配度以外，就再没有其他话题足以支撑他们相处。

但既然是他自己提出来希望金博洋能配合他演一场戏，那他自然要去更多地了解他这个像谜一样的Omega，只是，他大概要站在两个人的边界之处，耐心又仔细地站在那个人的心墙外，去倾听对方的心声。

要善于倾听，才能解决问题。

所以羽生结弦决定询问金博洋的第一个意见：“今晚我们能睡在一起吗？”

一个Alpha对一个Omega说，不如我们一起睡觉吧？不用说，一看就是耍流氓。就算只是一句正常的话，常常被调侃只用下半身思考的Alpha总能把事态发展带跑偏，Omega则会因天生的生理反应而感到害怕又期待。

无论是标记了还是未标记的，每个Omega都有发情期，这个时候的Omega会对Alpha产生迫切的需求和渴求，极其渴望Alpha的身体占有与信息素标记，发情时产生的情欲将会将两个人的理智全部燃烧殆尽，信息素催情缠绵，后果不言而喻。

其他一些衍生想象就更不用说了，想想都兴奋。

但情商为0的羽生部长和自我防护意识极强的金少爷却一点都不兴奋，甚至觉得非常麻烦。

“我说部长大人，你真是太勤俭节约了，本来这里的房间就小，就差弄个吊床在这节省空间了。”金博洋想过自己可能会睡得不踏实，但是他没想到竟然会是这样，他一脸嫌弃地看着羽生结弦房间里的床，“……你房间里的床也太小了，我晚上睡觉绝对会把你踢下床去。”

“我很抱歉，”羽生结弦也有些头疼，“但我的公文和文件太多，小城离联部太远，来不及传送，只能暂时占据我房间的其他地方。”

羽生结弦倒是真的束手无策——金博洋是监察部大本营里目前唯一的Omega，他这个没标记的Omega不可能没心没肺地跟其他Alpha或Beta一起睡觉，而羽生结弦又是个甘于与民同乐的好部长，正常情况下，换房间是不太可能的了。

金博洋瞄了瞄卧室外面快被各种文件处成书房的客厅，唉声叹气：“我长这么大，还没跟一个Alpha同床共枕过呢。”

……嗯，我也是第一次跟Omega在同一个房间里睡觉。羽生结弦这样想。

没办法，谁让他们是合法AO呢。

金博洋呆坐了一会，忽然想起什么捂住自己的后颈，道：“等等，我的屏蔽贴好像不够用了。”

羽生结弦闻言从一旁拿出一个小医箱递过去，“我今天下午已经给博洋准备了一些，不知道博洋够不够用。”

金博洋受宠若惊，接过来查看里面妥当备置的信息素屏蔽贴、各类抑制剂和抗干扰素，惊道：“兄弟，你也太贴心了吧。”

“如果不够，博洋可以随时告知我。”羽生结弦目光无意间瞄瞥到金博洋低下头时露出来的一小段白皙光洁的后颈，仿佛被定住一样，难以移开视线，“顺便……我能冒昧地问博洋一个问题吗？”

金博洋仿若早就知道他要问什么，回道：“哦，我最近不在发情期，你放心。”

“那……博洋可以再告诉我，你的发情期大概是什么时候吗？”羽生结弦试探道，他也不想这样直接问，但发情期这个东西属于个人隐私，只有Omega本人才知道。

“我五个月一次发情期，一向很稳定的。”踏踏实实做O、鲜少滥用抑制剂的金博洋坦荡地说，抬起眼来看向羽生结弦，掰着手指算着，“还有四个月才到。”

Omega的发情期因人而异，有的每个月或两个月一次，有的半年一次，而金博洋的五个月一次恰巧满足了他每场赛车比赛的需求，自认还挺幸运的。

“五个月一次啊……”羽生结弦略微放心了些，却又看着金博洋，若有所思地重复了一遍。

金博洋感应到他的目光，不解道：“怎么？”

“我的意思是……”羽生结弦迟疑了一瞬，似是终于想起要说什么，才像个下结论的医生道，“博洋身体挺不错的。”

“……”头一次听到因为发情期稳定而被夸，不知道该作何表情的金博洋咧了咧嘴角，“谢谢夸奖。”

“咳。我想我们还需要了解对方更多的事情，以防我们以后在众人面前露出破绽。”意识到气氛中略微的尴尬，羽生结弦清咳一声转移话题，“现在才知道博洋的发情期，我感到自责。”

就算他不了解Omega，他也知道发情期对一个无人陪伴在身侧的Omega有多煎熬痛苦。他只是在发自内心地……或者说是下意识地心疼吧。

是出自一个本能对Omega有保护欲的Alpha的想法吧。

是了，羽生结弦就连发情期这种东西都不曾熟知，金博洋也从没有要求过羽生结弦向他合法提供信息素以供度过发情期，两个人也心照不宣地从来没提过标记这回事。

如果单纯为了满足生理需求和标记，那他们就不自由了，那就没有在一起的必要了。

说到底只是有张婚姻证明而已，也无法让两个压根没感情的人真情实意地为对方心甘情愿地付出。如今一切不过是利益使然罢了。

“没什么好自责的，我一个人过的很好。”金博洋却冲羽生结弦笑了笑，露出小虎牙，随意道，“干嘛一副很抱歉的样子啊，并不是你的错，是我自己选的。我们本来就没有关系呀。”

在一起的前提是，不干涉，不过界，不标记，你不能喜欢我，我也不能喜欢你啊。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

将床铺再收拾几遍，两个人睡还是绰绰有余的。整理中途羽生结弦因公务外出了一个小时，回来的时候房间已经打扫完毕，金博洋正无聊地靠在窗前往外看墨蓝色天空之下冒出来的闪烁星星，打了个哈欠。

天已经黑了，月亮也出来了，城市陷入夜晚的安宁之中，像是被薄翼笼罩着，透出点朦胧缥缈的光。

“困了吗？”羽生结弦推门而入，看见金博洋，并把手中的一个盒子放在桌上，问道。

“还好。”金博洋转过头来，恰巧看到桌上一个包裹成长方形的黑色盒子，“那是什么？”

“礼服。”羽生结弦说，转身关上房门，“事发突然，也未曾通知博洋参加宴会，因此特地为博洋定制了一套。”

“咱两才认识几天啊，你怎么知道我合不合身……”金博洋听罢狐疑地道，“……等等，该不会又是让我丢掉吧？”

“……”羽生结弦轻咳一声，“这倒不是。我特地查过了你最近一年的身高体重报告，应该……没错。”

金博洋呆了一会，才干巴巴地说：“要不是你是我的合法Alpha，我一定告你偷看我三围。”

“很抱歉，是我的不对。”羽生结弦诚恳地道，“只是时间紧迫，礼服要赶制，我需要得到博洋真实的数据……”

一个Alpha突然问一个Omega的三围确实不是什么正常行为，这种流氓的程度虽然比问“今晚我们能一起睡觉吗”和“发情期是什么时候”这些问题要轻一些，但都是啼笑皆非的效果，差别不大。

金博洋好歹是个未标记的Omega，该羞涩的还是得羞涩，他挠了挠脸颊冷静下来，还是选择原谅。

“晚宴什么时候啊？”金博洋从窗边跳下来，转头倒进沙发里窝着，随手揪出一份监察文件看了一眼，不感兴趣，又把它丢到桌上，“是不是配合你把戏演完了，我就可以走了？”

“下个星期一晚上。”羽生结弦在离金博洋不远的地方坐下来，继续在办公桌前收拾几份新下发的文件，回答金博洋的问题，“理论上讲，是这样没错。”

“除了像个正常人参加舞会，我们还需要做什么？”

“把戏演好，将我们中途离去的理由演绎完美。”

金博洋突然放下了刚从口袋里摸出来的小魔方，直起身道：“那不理论来讲，你还打算一直让我留在你身边吗？那不行，我下个月还有比赛呢！”

“别担心，我会放你走的。”羽生结弦看了金博洋一眼，“我只是担心三年不见，我们的家族会想尽办法地让我们多留一会。”

“留我们做什么？都如他们所愿把婚结了，还不够吗？”金博洋扬起手来嘟嘟囔囔道，很是不满。

羽生结弦手头的动作忽的一顿，不再看向金博洋，像是在犹豫，终还是说出口：“他们希望我们能够……呃，尽快地养育……孩子。”

“……”金博洋被噎了一下，果断拒绝，“不要。”

他15岁时分化成Omega，在以Alpha为尊的家族里，地位与处境显然不会有多好。强大的Alpha是领导者，主宰权力与财富；而天性软弱的Omega却受身体所限，被条条框框困住，被迫屈服在强者之下，唯一的利用价值就是为人类繁育后代。尽管现在已经是新世纪，对Omega的偏见已经减少许多，但这样的认知在Alpha的脑海里根深蒂固，甚至连Beta都知道，弱小的Omega人尽可欺，凭借自己能力强大起来的Omega活着要比任何人都更艰难。

就算是分化出第二性别那又如何？物竞天择适者生存的丛林法则，在哪都适用。

让金博洋暴躁的是他都已经妥协结了个假婚，还想委屈他生个孩子？做梦！Omega也不能这么没有人权吧？！

“是的，我也是这样想的。”羽生结弦没有回头，这个问题让他也备感尴尬，不知道该怎么面对金博洋。虽然他对这些事完全不上心，但作为羽生家族的少主，作为金博洋的合法Alpha，他必须得直面一些该承担起来的责任。

谈到这个问题时两个人都不太淡定，明显是不想接受家族的逼迫，不想妥协。尽管他们身为各自家族的继承人，深知自己应该扮演的角色和该做的事，但他们的骨子里都有着相似的叛逆和倔强，这让他们一直用不同的、自己的方式去与之对抗，企图挣开牢笼与枷锁，得以在身不由己的漩涡里冲出来，喘一口气。

金博洋从被窝里探出脑袋，想呼吸外面的新鲜空气，让自己的头脑清醒一些。他尽量地靠着墙边睡，但睡不着，又不敢乱动，因为他的身后就是此时跟他同床共枕的羽生结弦。

之前关于孩子的话题谁也不愿意再谈，两个人便又随意聊了几句，越聊越没兴趣，简易洗漱一番就上床睡了。

羽生结弦睡外边，金博洋睡里面，不算大的床硬是被他们睡出了一条“鸿沟”，在中间留下了足够再睡一个人的距离。金博洋还嫌不够，在中间放上了一本书以作隔离。

“咳，并没有嫌弃的意思。”睡觉前，放完书的金博洋对着羽生结弦说，“但毕竟我们……没标记，我又是……第一次。以防万一嘛。”

“理解。”羽生结弦点头道，转身又拿了一本挺厚的书往“鸿沟”里放，也对着金博洋说，“并没有任何敌视的意思。”

这样做的结果是前半夜他们睡到半边身子都快麻木了脖子都快落枕了都没敢乱动翻身，苦了自己，又怕吵醒对方。

但是多了个人在旁边睡觉，金博洋实在不习惯。他想转个身，心里纠结挣扎了半天，还是觉得不能委屈了自己，在一片黑暗中偷偷摸摸地慢慢转身。

直到转过去了他才发现，羽生结弦好像也刚好转过来了——后半夜没睡着的两个人瞪着双大眼睛，在黑暗里谁也看不清谁的表情，就这样目瞪口呆，面面相觑。

两个人沉默了一阵，将对方顿时急促的呼吸声和细微的喘息听的一清二楚，甚至还能闻到一点点不知从什么地方飘出来的、陌生的奇异香味。在万籁俱寂的夜晚，能看清透过窗洒下来的每一寸月光，所有的动静却都格外清晰明显。

金博洋摸了摸自己后颈处安稳贴着的屏蔽贴，放心下来。但他知道羽生结弦同样贴了屏蔽贴，对方的身上并没有任何信息素的味道。他们都将信息素收敛干净稳妥，哪怕是高契合度近距离接触，也没有半点要溢出的迹象。

还是只有呼吸声，不平稳，无法判定对方是不是又睡过去了、迷糊着的，或者依旧清醒着。他们的中间隔着一本厚度适中的书，金博洋靠的近，能闻到里面书页散发出来的墨香味——羽生结弦身上也有类似的气味，淡淡的，只有靠近了才闻得到，正如其人淡然正经，长年与各种文件笔墨打交道的监察部长沾上这种味道倒也正常；就像经常参加比赛的赛车手金博洋身上也常年混着橘子香水和些许汽油的混杂味道，意外地不难闻，也绝对不好闻，算是一种Omega的自我防护。

什么味道都好，反正不是信息素。互相不感兴趣的两个人也不知道对方的信息素到底是个什么味，第一次见面结婚也老实地将自己的气味掩盖地彻底。

金博洋被毛毯上的绒毛刺激的鼻子一痒，捂着打了个小喷嚏，打破了互相试探中的沉默。

没睡着的羽生结弦迟疑了半秒，以为金博洋着凉了，伸出手去替金博洋轻轻地拉上了被子，又迅速收回手去。

金博洋愣了愣，小声且一字一顿地说：“羽生，原来你没有睡着？”

“刚醒。”羽生结弦说，在黑夜中逐渐明晰的视线放在了金博洋解开了一粒扣子的衬衫上，“博洋没睡着？”

“嗯……”金博洋忍住了想打哈欠的欲望，直话直说：“我现在又困了。”

“好。”本想继续喘口气的羽生结弦又转过身去，“那继续睡吧。”

终于动了动身子缓解了压抑感，两个人决定摈弃其他杂念，睡不着也数着羊，按照生理需求试图安稳入睡。

安稳入睡的结果是两个人双双睡到第二天日上三竿，错过了吃早餐的最佳时机。

金博洋是被饿醒的，醒来的时候惯性地先往旁边的床一滚，脑袋撞上了中间的书角，嗷的一声痛的直接起来了。

比他先一步醒来、惊慌自己睡过头了的羽生结弦正在卫生间梳洗，听到动静后出来看了看，立刻万分歉意地上前拿走了堆在床上的那些书。

“抱歉，实在着急起床，忘了要把书拿走。”羽生结弦看着金博洋紧紧捂着额头，又看到了金博洋睡觉时手背上压到的显眼的红印，忽然不是滋味，“很疼吗？”

“没事没事，睡迷糊了而已……”金博洋捂着额头条件反射地往后躲了躲，动作幅度太大扯开了衬衫领口，露出白晃晃的脖颈皮肤和挂着的红绳，“你忙你的吧……”

羽生结弦还是不放心，本着负责到底的态度更靠近了些，“还是让我看看吧。”

就在这个时候几个监察部员提着一堆文件匆匆赶过来，发现徘徊了一早上羽生结弦的房间门似乎终于开了，喜极而泣地推门而入——

“部长！这里有几份加急文件急需处理……”

而入门寻人到房间却在门口看见羽生结弦还在床边坐着，身子却挡住了金博洋的脸，魔幻的错位图在部员眼里就是一副早安吻的美好画像。

噢……这多打击这一帮单身无O的Alpha呀……

听见了声音的羽生结弦立即反应过来，一手把身边的外套扯过来披在金博洋身上，转过头来，语气难得冷硬，“不是说了不许直接进来吗？”

金博洋被羽生结弦挡着，也没看到来者何人，但他闻到有不熟悉的Alpha气味闯了进来，他慢慢地扣起衬衫扣子，压稳屏蔽贴，盖好了被子，心安理得地在羽生结弦的遮挡下打了个舒爽的哈欠。

这位部员消息滞后，一心想着联部发过来的文件，还不知道羽生结弦昨天就将自家Omega哄了回来，正在金屋藏O。单身多年没见过这种的场面的惊吓和打扰自己上司甜蜜蜜的羞愧让他脸颊发红，难堪地鞠躬说了句抱歉便转身头也不回就跑了出去。

跑出去的部员在长廊上迎面碰到了刚刚追上他的同事，同事气喘吁吁地说：“我都说了！部长的先生已经来到这里了！你不该过去打扰他！”

部员捂着脸道：“我怎么知道……联部不都在传部长是假结婚吗！结果他两现在怎么都还在床上啊……”

起床收拾完的金博洋披上外套，绑好马丁靴的鞋带，动作理论干脆，耳上的红色星钻耳钉衬的他越发白净俊秀，他站在镜子前整理着一头卷发，对着镜子里的自己眨了眨眼，闪着迷人笑容，转头从站在他身后的羽生结弦仍然替他挡着的手臂缝瞄到了那个部员在外头来去匆匆的身影，他摸着下巴问：“我这样不太好吧，你这里这么多Alpha，就我一个Omega，是不是太打扰到你工作了？”

羽生结弦默然地看着金博洋在镜子面前整理仪表，大概是没见过这么精致又臭美的Omega。他揉了揉眉心，凭空点开信息界面，将手头几个信息源头发出去，“大家只是没能接受这个事实而已。”

“传闻四起风流倜傥的部长大人有结婚对象的事实？还是说其实你没有招惹很多一厢情愿的漂亮Omega只忠于家里那个的事实？”金博洋吹着口哨，把墨镜挂在了他的黑色衬衫上，玩笑道，“我这正牌的存在感也未免太低了点。”

“但我还是认为少一点传闻比较好。”羽生结弦叹道，“以往我也遇到过……有人曾经质疑过我，我试过告诉他，博洋是我的合法Omega。”

“然后他对我说，‘我的天啊这怎么可能呢，金可是每个Alpha的梦中情人’！他觉得我不可能和你结婚，但事实确实是这样。对吗？”

金博洋被羽生结弦这极具有反差感的模仿语气给逗笑了，他捂着肚子笑起来，“说真的，羽生，如果我能再跟你待久一点，也许就会发现你并没有我第一印象想的那样无趣。”

“是吗？”没想到金博洋对他的第一印象是无趣二字，羽生结弦面上毫无波澜，看似无谓，甚至还眯着眼睛笑开，他优雅地抿了一口茶，“接下来博洋将有五天的时间与我共度，希望还能继续对我改观呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时停更，累了，不写了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 才发现第五章写了一半，干脆就更新吧～

05.

跟自己名义上的Alpha共同生活的这几天，确实是金博洋人生中的新体验，因为对他而言，原本的结婚生活跟没结婚的生活是一样的，没什么区别，现在想想似乎连自己的结婚证都不知道丢在家里哪块地方了。虽然联部总是向民众宣传AO结婚的好处，但多姿多彩的单身生活更吸引人。

跟羽生结弦在一起的这段日子里，金博洋也依旧感到很自由，只要在约定的时间内他待在这完成约定，其余的什么事都可以做。只不过羽生部长是个超级大忙人，一天到晚都在开会、出任务、签文件，根本也没什么时间陪金博洋，除了每天给他往卡里打钱、送零食游戏盘，要不是羽生结弦是个笑起来好看说话温柔的大帅哥，在金博洋来看这位先生兴许更像个善解人意的提款机。

所以说一个工作狂确实不需要什么爱情和婚姻，因为他爱的是工作，工作使他快乐。理论上金博洋也和羽生结弦一样热爱事业，但作为赛车手他爱惜自己的羽毛，只参加高级别的年度或季度的赛车比赛，漫长的休赛季让他拥有更多别的爱好去充实自己的生活，比如宅着通关游戏、偶尔旅行喂鸽子什么的；这也让他现在有些无聊，因为哪也去不了。

啊，这就是无聊的婚后生活吗？金博洋第N次躺在沙发上想，无聊地将手里的小魔方翻来覆去玩了七八遍。羽生结弦今天一早又又又又去了小城中心的会议厅开会了，他也不好意思让忙碌的部员们陪他玩，他真的要闲的长毛了。

呆坐了一个小时后，金博洋终于坐不住了，他猛的从沙发上坐起来准备出门，看到一个部员正抱着一大叠文件正往他们的房间送，他撇了撇嘴本打算随便看一看放在文件堆叠如山的文件，却正好看见最上头的纸张上一个显眼的黑色加粗的名字“LIGHT”，他不禁多看了几眼。

随后部员将另一叠文件叠了上去，挡住了金博洋刚看到的内容，金博洋看着“LIGHT”变成了面前的“大白鹅管理技能手册”，无言地沉默了一秒钟。

“那个，麻烦等一下。”金博洋伸手将转身的部员拦下，问道，“你家部长今天什么时候回来啊？”

“什么时候回来？我也不清楚。”部员只是个底层小部员，自然不太清楚部长的行程，“金先生有事找部长？”

“啊没事没事，我就问问。”生怕打扰了别人工作，金博洋摆摆手摇头笑了笑，“我就是有点无聊，想出去逛一会。”

“这边比较偏僻，出了这块区域就是荒无人烟的道路，城里更热闹一些。”部员并不知道羽生结弦跟金博洋之间的事，好心建议道，“金先生要不要去城市中心，顺便看看部长？”

金博洋瞬间两眼放光，惊喜地眨了眨双眼，这代表他有理由走出这栋小别院拥抱外面广阔的世界了，他向部员道了谢并表示作为贴心伴侣的确应该去探探班，他随即兴奋地踏出门，片刻后又转了回来，问部员：“你们这有没有车？能不能借一下？”

部员不明所以，“什么车？”

“就是，四个轮的，机动性好一点的，跑着带劲的。”金博洋期待地搓搓手，他的跑车都在自家的地下仓库里，休赛季出门只开了摩托车跑，“配置差一点的也可以。”

他太想开车过过手瘾了，比赛还有这么长一段时间，他却要在这里准备舞会，真是虚度青春啊。虽然他也不指望监察部能出什么跑车，有就行了，总比自行车强。

部员应下，他对金博洋的印象很好，能帮的忙都会尽量帮。正当金博洋开心地等待的时候，刚跑出去不久的部员又转回来，小心翼翼地问他：“对了，金先生不需要……做些什么点心送给部长吗？”

“什么？”这可把金博洋整懵了，十指不沾阳春水的少爷哪会下厨啊。没人跟他说见自家Alpha还要准备啥点心，也没听说羽生结弦喜欢这种方式。他虽然踏踏实实做着Omega，但也不是那种相夫教子、上得了厅堂下得了厨房、传统意义上的Omega，这也不至于吧？

部员这才意识到自己说错话了，脸色一变，后悔说出口，认识到不了解的事别胡说八道的道理，赶紧说着“我什么话都没说您就当没听见”，立马一溜烟跑了。

金博洋一头雾水，倒又搞不清楚情况，只好抛掉羽生结弦可能需要的小点心，选择继续激动地等着自己的车。

不久后部员将一辆外表还算新的银色轿车开到金博洋面前时，金博洋露出了欣慰的微笑。虽然这种轿车不可能用来飙车，但有好过没有，碰碰方向盘总可以吧，找找感觉总可以吧，稍微动动油门总可以吧。

检查过配置的金博洋迟疑了一会，发现这车有些让人失望，只好转头问部员，试探道：“你们部就没有……再好一点点的了？”

“没有了。”部员老实回答，“我们部……有些穷。”

“……行吧。”金博洋忍了忍，决定还是算了，心里疯狂吐槽羽生结弦，既然这么穷那还给我零花钱干嘛，本少爷有的是钱，不比赛也不用你养！

远处正开着会的羽生结弦小小地打了个喷嚏，认为应该是会议室里的冷气开的有些过头了。

金博洋叹口气，开门坐进了驾驶座上体会着老年车的手感，安慰自己至少它挺好看的。接着他调出导航找地址定路线，准备启程，开窗正想对部员说句谢谢再见，转眼就发现先前一直站在这里的部员不见了，随即，他听见了外面的喧闹声。

“羽生部长不在这里吗？那他在哪？”是一个女人的声音。

啥情况？金博洋脑袋冒出几个问号，想了想，他还是决定稍微探出窗去看看发生了什么事。

“莉莉小姐，部长不在这里，他在会议厅开会。”金博洋又听见方才那个部员这样说道。

“那我怎么才能去见他？我的点心都做好了，等着送给他呢。我千里迢迢从C城过来，就想再见他一面。”被称呼为莉莉的女人委屈道，她的声音很软，却还带着一点骄横，“会议厅在哪？你们有没有车接我过去一趟呀？”

莉莉边说边往金博洋这边走来，金博洋一下就看清了她清丽的相貌和婀娜的身姿，也闻到了她身上浓郁到随风飘过来的、Omega最喜欢用的特制香水，足矣让任何Alpha见她一面就为她心动。金博洋看着站在莉莉身后的部员们偷偷看她的表情，忽然觉得很好玩。

嗯哼？做点心？再见他一面？金博洋顿时恍然大悟，立即想到原来这就是部员会问他要不要做点心送过去的原因——好家伙，难道羽生这是在瞒着我跟别的Omega私下幽会呢？

金博洋第一反应竟是啧啧称奇，怪不得羽生前几天跟他说什么可能会让他重新对其改观，果不其然，这的确很让他刮目相看，羽生哪是块刻板禁欲的木头，分明就是人人都爱慕的万人迷。

不过这几天金博洋与羽生结弦都在加深了解彼此的亲朋好友和生活爱好，他也只是听到了羽生结弦招惹了许多年轻美貌未标记的Omega的传闻，但他更愿意相信自己的合法Alpha是“被迫招惹”的。毕竟，金博洋知道，羽生结弦宁愿抛下家里未标记的Omega沉迷开会热爱工作，也不会让自己的感情生活丰富多彩。

连成为合法AO的他们都并不相爱，更别说对别人了。

金博洋正想着事，一时忽略了外头的对话，等到感觉有人走到了他身边，金博洋才抬头一看，竟是莉莉。两个人互相看了看，金博洋瞬间怪自己没先一步开车溜了。

这不是情敌见面，分外眼红嘛！

莉莉向她笑了笑，蕾丝边的粉裙子和精致的妆容让她看上去更甜美可亲，应该是个有身份的富家小姐，她开口问金博洋，“请问你是做什么的？”

没想到自己会被问这个问题，金博洋下意识地想正经回答自己的职业，可他又不太想让这位小姐知道更多事，只好随口胡编道：“开车的。”

“啊，原来你就是司机。”莉莉惊讶地道，“那能拜托你载我一程吗？”

“……”一句话就让自己从专业的赛车手一朝沦落到开老年车等业务的司机，金博洋深深觉得自己被冒犯到了。

“啊这……”赶过来的部员也听了愣了愣，刚想对莉莉说句“您误会了这是我们部长的爱人”，结果年轻的姑娘便高兴地带着随行保镖坐进了后座上了车，留下他无语凝噎。

金博洋沉默了一阵，与部员对看几秒，又从后视镜里看着检查点心的莉莉，随后他思考几秒便起了兴致，决定干脆演下去——大概是闲得慌——当面看羽生结弦的好戏。一想到羽生结弦那张好看的脸上露出惊慌失措的表情，他就觉得特别有意思，这或许是他自己都未曾发现的恶趣味。

“好吧，那走了。”金博洋对着部员眨着眼睛，部员欲言又止地凑过去，却扑了个空。

等人都坐好后他发力踩着油门开始启程，途中莉莉还尤其体贴地问他：“以前从来没有见过你呢，您怎么称呼？”

“叫我金师傅就可以了。”金博洋胡说一通，“我是刚来的。”

“这样啊。”莉莉了然，低头从另一个点心小袋里拿出了一块点心放在了车前，“辛苦你载我们一程了，等见到羽生部长，我一定会告诉他的。”

金博洋抽了抽嘴角，脑海冒出一个小人在线冲空气打着拳击，忍了又忍，机械式地回答道：“谢谢你，这是我应该做的。”

姑娘我谢谢你。他在心里吐槽着，羽生，你今天就等着睡沙发吧你就。

最后跟着导航路线，金博洋在行驶路上稍微放肆了这么一点点，一路倒是畅通无阻，终于到达了城市中心的会议厅前。

保镖下了车替莉莉开门，莉莉客气地对金博洋说了声谢谢。转头金博洋就听见下了车的莉莉抱怨着说：“人长这么好看，怎么开起车一点都不稳啊，好几次拐弯都吓到我了。”

金博洋下了车，靠在车门前拿出口袋里的一根草莓味的棒棒糖剥开丢进嘴里，弯起眉眼等着看热闹。

会议期间会议厅不对外人开放，因此莉莉不能进去，只好在外面待着。金博洋有联部的工作证，他可以进去，但他不想让莉莉知道，他现在只想找个人问清楚莉莉和羽生之间到底有啥事，羽生还有啥惊喜在等着他呢？

他边想边看向莉莉怀里包装精美的点心，想这就是上得了厅堂下得了厨房、大多数Alpha心中的理想Omega了吧？跟他这种只会到处闯、不安分的Alpha的Omega果然不一样。虽然大众的AO择偶观早已与过去有着很大的不同，但Alpha对Omega的所谓爱意更多的是本能欲望的占有，天生强势的Alpha可能会更喜欢柔软脆弱、愿意屈服他的Omega吧——不得不说这也是刻板印象的一种，当然也有喜欢征服、寻求刺激的Alpha了。

羽生属于哪一种呢？金博洋想，羽生和他遇到的绝大多数Alpha也很不一样，他无法给出一个明确的范围将其框定，羽生是立体的，真实的，他还远远不够了解对方。

金博洋还看到保镖拿着一束红玫瑰花，心想不是吧还送花？还打算来求婚？他跟羽生结弦结婚三年了，两人也没怎么送过礼物，又都是身价不低的人，鲜少有东西能够打动他们。他们之间送的礼物都居然只有羽生结弦送的那枚他还没正式戴过就可能要被丢掉的钻戒和那套刚好合身的舞会礼服。

一想到这金博洋就觉得自己不太厚道，他都没有送过东西给羽生，于是他趁着莉莉和保镖没注意到附近转了转。他也不知道送什么好，点心是不可能的了，送花吗？他还不知道羽生喜不喜欢花，结果真遇到了卖花的小女孩，小女孩只剩一支开的娇艳欲滴的白色玫瑰花了，金博洋鬼使神差地买下了这一朵，轻嗅了嗅芬芳，回去后将它藏进了驾驶座。

等他放好玫瑰的时候，会议就结束了。金博洋回到驾驶座门外继续靠着，又拆了一颗苹果味的棒棒糖放进口中，等待着羽生结弦从会议厅里走出来见他——和他的情敌莉莉小姐。

结果先碰到的是认识的熟人宇野昌磨。金博洋看着宇野昌磨直径走出来，礼貌地跟站在最前面的莉莉小姐打招呼后面无表情地急匆匆地离开了，没来得及看见金博洋。这让金博洋猜测宇野可能也是经常碰到这位小姐，也就是说羽生跟她接触有一段时间了。金博洋咬着棒棒糖磨着牙，想着想着不知为什么莫名有些不爽。

直到参加会议的人都差不多走光了，羽生结弦才从中走出来，他本想对着外面新鲜清新的空气深深呼吸，却被一眼就看到的、站在外面的莉莉小姐吓得倒吸一口气，他赶紧后退一步，想办法准备找别的出口拒绝与这位一直缠着他的小姐见面，又眼尖地发现在会议厅外面有辆眼熟的车，以及车前那个眼熟的黑发青年。

他们怎么会同时出现在这里？羽生结弦震惊地想，虽说他总是开玩笑让金博洋配合他做场恩爱戏码来拒绝其他Omega的追求，但他也不想真让金博洋知道这些事，他按住自己的心口——这种隐隐约约的心虚之感是怎么回事？！他明明什么都没做啊！

“不是下班了吗？怎么羽生部长还在这里？”宛若雷达的莉莉精准地认出了羽生结弦的身影，自作亲昵地想要勾起他的手臂，羽生结弦立即远离她并摆手拒绝了一切身体接触。

“莉莉小姐，我与你说了许多次，我有家室。请您多多注意。”

金博洋好整以暇地看热闹，听着他俩的对话看着互动，对上了羽生结弦的视线之后朝他挑了挑眉毛，抱着手臂善意地笑起来，然后咬碎了口中的棒棒糖。

“我从来没听说你有家室啊，羽生部长是不是想要拒绝我所以才编出这个谎言敷衍我？”莉莉不依不挠地说着，还将手中的点心递过去，“我每次都给你做好吃的点心，你也从来不收，你就不能看看我吗？”

“我没有说谎。”羽生结弦态度仍然坚决，“我们只是合作过一次任务而已，实在不值得你花费心思到这个地步。我已经说过很多了，莉莉小姐，麻烦你我以后别再见面了。”

尽管现在只有他们几个人在场，但这样被当众拒绝的感觉让莉莉感到羞耻，但她还是想争取一点机会，咬着牙说：“那好，我信了总行了吧！你说你有家室，那你的证明在哪？你的Omega又是谁？你不告诉我，我是不会善罢甘休的！”

证明？羽生结弦仔细想想，想起结婚证不知道丢哪去了。他也不可能现在就拿出来，最后他只好看向金博洋，向对方求助。

“博洋，你还要看我的热闹吗？”羽生结弦无奈地想。

莉莉也看向金博洋，不明白羽生结弦为什么要和手下的司机聊起来，接着她就看见金博洋同样无奈地叹了叹气，走上台阶走到羽生结弦的身边，靠上了对方的肩膀在她面前站定。

“你这热闹特别有意思，就不许我再看一会吗？”金博洋笑起来露出小虎牙，显得稚气又不失气场，他转头看羽生结弦，“你这怎么向我解释啊？亲爱的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有评论吗🥺


	6. Chapter 6

06.

宇野昌磨坐上自家的车准备下班回家时，才迷迷糊糊想起之前就听说金博洋留在了监察部那边，想着以前同过窗的情谊，想了想还是决定去见一见许久不见的老朋友。他知道金博洋是职业赛车手，这几年都在外面比赛，一年到头也没怎么见过面，有的时候宇野昌磨确实很羡慕金博洋身上那洒脱纯粹的气质，毕竟，他也没见过这么野的Omega。

只不过，宇野昌磨还记得念书时期的金博洋更为敏感腼腆，很符合宇野昌磨对Omega的最初印象：无害的，吸引人的，甚至是柔软脆弱的，容易激起Alpha的保护欲——尽管他只是一个Beta，对Alpha还是Omega的兴趣不大，但他还是这么想。

在学校的时候，从未掩饰过身份的金博洋就被很多Alpha追求过，但他压根就不想谈恋爱。宇野昌磨甚至以为金博洋这辈子可能都会热衷成为一个单身贵族了，结果转眼他就接到金博洋与羽生结弦喜结连理的通知。

挑祝贺礼物的时候宇野昌磨在想，这是真的吗？

在联部看到金博洋的个人信息上那两个“已婚”的字时，宇野昌磨还在想，这是真的吗？

好吧，Alpha和Omega结婚是人类发展的必然趋势，应该也不是太令人惊讶的事

哪怕金博洋的结婚对象是那位他曾经认为这辈子也会乐于单身的羽生前辈。

在车上回首往事的宇野昌磨拍拍脸颊，下车去往暂时驻扎的监察部。他本以为和部长一样礼貌可亲的部员们会迎上来向他打招呼，结果大部分的部员都聚在一个房间外面，似乎在焦虑地等待什么。

宇野昌磨犹豫了好久才决定凑过去看看发生了什么事，就听到房间传来两个男人的说话声，还有一个女人的小声哭泣——

“莉莉小姐，让你伤心你真的很抱歉，但我早已经说过很多次，我真的，已经结婚了。”

羽生结弦坐在莉莉的对面，头疼地继续解释，他也不好再跟莉莉说些别的，只好总是重复自己的话，但效果显然不怎样，莉莉还是哭的很伤心。

金博洋坐在一旁沙发上抱起手臂意味深长盯着羽生结弦，其实他也没想过自己对羽生结弦说的一句“亲爱的”能把人家姑娘委屈成这样，可他也没办法，这事还是羽生结弦的锅。他对上羽生结弦看过来的、意为帮忙的眼神，指了指自己又指了指他做了个手势，示意“我只负责在场监督你解决问题，剩下的事你自己看着办吧”。

能怎么办呢，这事只能怪A中精英的羽生结弦太有魅力。在金博洋不在身边的时候，他真的拒绝过太多次Omega的追求，大多数人都会迫于他的疏离冷淡而退却，只有这位莉莉小姐还怀揣着少女的浪漫幻想不管不顾地继续缠着他，而今天终于被他的Omega亲口打碎了梦想，他也体谅她哭的这么心碎。

最后没办法了，羽生结弦只好直接跟莉莉小姐说：“我让人送你回C城吧。以后不要再见了。”

“我不要！我这么辛苦地来见你，你怎么可以就这样对我！”没想到莉莉小姐脾气还挺倔，想着反正已经当众跌过一次面子了，索性任性下去，她还是不甘心，胡言乱语道：“你、你没有结婚证，我就当作没有……”

“这样吗？有点麻烦。”还没等羽生结弦说出口，金博洋便先说出口，他从口袋里摸出手机边发着信息边商量道，“我让管家到我房间找一下结婚证寄过来……你看行不行？”

“什么？”莉莉显然没想到金博洋这么做，愣了愣。

接着她就听见金博洋打出个电话道：“就是……那个红色的小本本……我也不知道放哪了，可能是在衣柜里面？……哎哟，不会在耳机盒里边吧……找到了？麻烦加急送过来，谢谢叔……”

“我在哪？嗐，留在羽生这呢……啥时候一起回家吃饭？……不好说啊……”金博洋看了一眼羽生结弦，又看了看对面的莉莉，意有所指地道，“人家现在正忙着呢，哪有空跟我回去啊。”

羽生结弦莫名觉得金博洋说话有些咬牙切齿，虽然也可能是自己的错觉，他不好确认金博洋会不会很在意这件事，可他们之间并没有真正的感情——或许金博洋只是觉得找结婚证很麻烦吧。一想到这么麻烦对方，羽生结弦心里便有些过意不去，虽然他确实很需要金博洋的出场替他证明他已婚的事实解决掉很多谣言蜚语。

兴许是觉得羽生结弦还是太克制，金博洋叹气，放下电话后他直接坐到羽生结弦的旁边，直视着莉莉想着接下来的措辞——不过这个样子总觉得像是审问犯人，莉莉愈发觉得眼前这个看上去人畜无害的青年忽然间变得危险起来。

“好吧，这位小姐，虽然我不知道你为什么执着，但是跟一个已婚的Alpha走这么近，不太好吧？”金博洋开口道，“更何况我先生已经拒绝你很多次了，我现在也在你的面前……”

金博洋顿了顿，像是在想该说些什么，苦恼地想了许久，最后他还是觉得更直白点比较好，他试着让自己看起来没这么凶，笑起来道：“你是不是应该立即离开这里马上回家呢？”

“你……”莉莉更觉得委屈，“你凭什么让我……”

还没等莉莉说完，不知为何金博洋脑子一发热，当着她的面转头拉住羽生结弦的蓝色领带拉上前极快地扶住他借位作势亲了下，又极快地恢复原位清咳一声，“就凭他是我的Alpha，有什么意见吗？”

这一顿操作将莉莉彻底气到了，她拿起提包哭着边跑出去推开门，站在外面被秀到的一众人等一愣，连忙让出道路让她离开，身后的保镖急忙追了上去。

亲眼见到这个操作的宇野昌磨呆在原地，他想，他真的接受羽生结弦和金博洋在一起的事实了。

然而就在其他人还在气愤被秀一脸还是感叹围观的精彩时，唯二留在会议室的人还有些不知所措。第一次做这种事的金博洋开始后悔自己刚刚做出的奇葩事，脸微红地坐在原位上不敢与羽生结弦对视，而被松开领带后怔住久久的羽生结弦也没有说话，好半天才装作无意地摸了摸自己差点被金博洋亲到的脸颊，偏过头去低头看着地板。

“这……”羽生结弦用力地咳嗽一声，只当作这只是无奈之举，清醒道，“谢谢博洋了。”

“不……客气。”金博洋还担心会不会唐突了，结果羽生结弦只当作演戏，他松了口气，同样也清清喉咙让自己清醒清醒，他突然想起自己还在路上的结婚证，还有点遗憾，“唉，还没等她看到证呢……”

“没关系……”羽生结弦忽然道，“留着也好。”

那是唯一证明他们之间的关系的存证，他都很久没有见过了。虽然，现在的他们跟那个时候去民政局领证的他们，也没什么太大变化。

“也是，要是下次再有人缠着你，你就可以拿出来挡一挡了。”金博洋以为羽生结弦在想这个事，赞同道，“你只要保管好就行，可千万不要弄坏了啊，它可跟那个钻戒不一样，不能丢的！”

没了那个证，他们之间的关系大概也就到此为止了。羽生结弦想到这不禁苦笑一下，想或许金博洋只是觉得这是一个工具而已，但他还是认真地回道：“嗯，我一定会保管好它的。”

站在门外的部员们见危机解除，纷纷散去，紧绷着的神经放松下来，他们可忘不了刚回来时金先生面无表情的模样，他们想这一定是金先生生气了，还担心部长哄不好，这下终于放心了。

几个部员见到了也在这里的宇野昌磨，吃惊地打招呼，正打算要去告诉部长却被对方拦了下来。宇野昌磨刚刚见到了超乎他认知的事，觉得这个时候也许不该打扰到他们。

“看来还在好好交流着啊……我还是，改天再来吧。”宇野昌磨又看了眼会议室玻璃墙后并排坐着的羽生结弦和金博洋，摇了摇头。

他还是第一次见到分明就有些吃醋的博洋呢。

虽然似乎就这样解决了事情，金博洋还是觉得心里有些不爽。说让羽生结弦睡沙发也是一时气话，他自觉也没立场这么说。但让金博洋想不到的是羽生结弦自己提出今晚分开睡，他去睡沙发。一时之间，金博洋还以为羽生结弦会读心术，读懂了他心里面那一点点小不开心。

只是事实证明，他想多了。羽生结弦纯粹是觉得两个人一起睡要顾这顾那实在有点累，为了确保各自睡得香，他还是觉得应该要分开睡——更何况他们还是一对没有标记的AO。

不过金博洋还是有点感动到了，想，羽生确实是个好人。

“既然博洋在我这里，我还是得保证博洋一切都好。”羽生结弦将枕头放进勉强够一个人睡的沙发上，迟疑一瞬，转头向金博洋道，“顺便……今天的事实在太麻烦博洋了。”

金博洋坐在床上正继续玩着手里的魔方，不太在乎地道：“小事而已。”

事实上，羽生结弦本想试探一下金博洋对今天这件事的态度，因为他总觉得有什么是他没有及时把握住的。但是，金博洋没什么反应，他这么大个人站在这里连对方手里的小魔方都比不过，羽生结弦想那原来只是他的错觉而已。

羽生结弦失笑，只好专心致志地处理今天的工作文件，因此错过了等他转头后放下魔方盯着他背的金博洋。结果一来二去，谁也没再提过今天的事，谁也不说其实自己挺在意的。

金博洋心道算了，洗漱完后就卷着被子打算睡觉，也没说房间的光太亮睡不着，只好闷在被窝里数着羊。还在处理文件的羽生结弦忽然听见有人敲门，他条件反射地看向金博洋，却发现对方裹着像个大团子，他才意识到自己工作的太晚，灯现在还亮着，显然是打扰到金博洋休息了。

羽生结弦先是开了门做了个噤声的动作，问过来找他的部员“怎么了”。

捧着一大束玫瑰的部员不好意思地道：“差点把这个忘了，这是莉莉小姐留下来，想问部长这怎么处理。”

羽生结弦一见这又是拒绝不了硬塞过来的礼物，倍感头疼，“跟以往一样吧。”

跟以往一样的意思就是丢给部员自己处理，鲜花这种东西不易保存，养一两天估计又枯萎了。部员意会点头说好，刚准备离开时想起另一件事，便从被一大束红玫瑰挡住的手里拿出一朵包装简单的白玫瑰递给羽生结弦。

“这应该是金先生买给您的玫瑰花，在他驾驶座发现的。”部员说，“不知道是不是被遗忘了……”

羽生结弦有些惊讶地接过来，没想到金博洋会送给他花，要知道他们之间从来不会出现这种象征着爱情的东西。

可是既然博洋买了花，为什么自己不送给他呢？

如果不是忘了的话……是生气不送给他了吗？

正有这个疑问，羽生结弦就听部员又道：“今天的事也怪我不对，部长。莉莉小姐还把金先生当司机了，我没来得及解释。遇到这种事金先生肯定会生气的吧，哎呀……”

部员还在碎碎念，羽生结弦却立刻想到了裹起来睡觉的金博洋，看上去确实就像生气了。他把剩下的事交代给部员，最后说：“明天买个花瓶吧。”

部员懵了懵，“什么？”

羽生结弦示意手上的白玫瑰，“养着。”

脑袋里最后一只小羊跨过栏杆，迷迷糊糊快要睡着的金博洋忽然感到一阵外力扯着他的被子，他一下子被惊醒，有些生气地从被子里冒出头来，一见刺眼的光没有了，只有床头开着的小灯，勉强睁开眼对上了扯着他被子的羽生结弦诧异的目光。两个人扯着被子互相瞪眼，羽生结弦缓缓地放开手。

“怎么了？”一见是羽生结弦，睡出一团乱毛的金博洋揉着眼放心下来，“你为什么扯我被子呀。”

羽生结弦本想帮金博洋拉下一点被子不让闷着，不想对方还没睡着，有些不知所措地背着手，解释道：“房间里不太冷？或许你可以不用这么……”

“哦……”金博洋的确觉得房间里的暖气开的足够，又掀开了一点被子，“不过也没事……你要开灯工作，我不想打扰你。”

“已经结束了。”羽生结弦听到金博洋这么说，心下一软，声音放轻说，“那，你睡吧。晚安。”

金博洋看了还没洗漱、连领带都没拆下的羽生结弦一眼，一想工作这么辛苦，羽生还要睡拥挤的沙发，顿时过意不去。他拍了拍自己旁边的位置，提议道：“要不……咱俩还是一起睡？”

羽生结弦迟疑地道：“博洋……不生气了吗？”

“啊？我生什么气啊？”金博洋一脸疑惑，嘟囔着。

羽生结弦不知道自己要不要挑明，再试探着问：“你……买了一支白玫瑰，是送我的吗？”

“噢，对，你不说我还没想起来。”金博洋恍然大悟，随意道，“不过我看见你看都不看那个莉莉送的一大束玫瑰一眼，就觉得你可能不喜欢花，还是不想送了。”

金博洋边说话边感觉自己后颈的屏蔽贴有些松了，可能是睡觉不老实老是蹭，他起身想要找在床头柜上放着的医疗箱，“你等等啊，我重新贴一下屏蔽贴。”

结果被身下卷成一团的被子绊了下，金博洋险些摔下床去，羽生结弦连忙要扶住他却被无意拉住了领带带了过去，一下子就齐齐扑到了床头上。

羽生结弦眼疾手快地撑住停在了金博洋的上方，金博洋看着近在鼻尖的羽生结弦呆了一秒，赶紧甩开领带捂住后颈。

然而迟了，晚上是最放松的时候，AO的信息素也会比平时相对更加浓郁一些，松了的屏蔽贴及时地透出一点属于Omega的信息素，被带动的Alpha本能地靠近，精准捕捉到一丝清新带甜、引人向往的水蜜桃味。

这是羽生结弦第一次闻到金博洋的信息素，原来是这么甜的味道。

容易令人着迷。

金博洋紧张地捂着后颈，看着羽生结弦垂下眼，还想靠近，他用力地推开对方，将自己再次裹进被子里生气道：“你、你别再闻了！”

被推开的羽生结弦还在回想刚刚闻到的味道，不自觉地咽了咽口水，后知后觉才意识到自己有些冒犯的举动，万分歉意地摆手道：“抱歉，我不是故意的……”

金博洋并不想说话，床上的大团子一动不动，许久才说：“你……现在不能睡床上了！”

羽生结弦也不知如何是好，只觉得有些热，扯了扯领带，他不能再在这里待下去了，待一秒都觉得都是香甜的蜜桃味，他只好叹气地走到房门口。

他想，今晚可能也不能睡沙发了。

这就是他的婚后生活吗。

也许……只好睡在外面了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白玫瑰的花语是：我足以与你相配。
> 
> 大概也是停更了。谢谢小伙伴上次的评论。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于很纳闷为什么会有人看这篇  
> 所以我更新了╮(￣▽￣)╭

07.

被自家Omega“赶出房门”的羽生结弦在别处找地方准备睡一晚，虽然看起来有一些惨兮兮，但也心甘情愿。唯一让他比较烦恼的是金博洋身上那抹异常浓郁香甜的信息素，因为嗅到了那甜蜜的水蜜桃香味，他第一次失眠了。

或许是因为那原本就过高的信息素匹配度让他对自己名义上的Omega格外敏感，又或许是别的原因，总之，这让他静不下心来沉入梦境。

羽生结弦只好在黑暗中睁开眼，望向透出月光的窗口，脑海里浮现出溢出信息素时金博洋那惊慌失措的小表情。虽然他们结婚三年没怎么见面，可羽生结弦此刻第一个冒出的想法竟然是博洋的信息素果然和他本人契合——都是那样让人着迷，充满吸引力，止不住靠近。

以至于羽生结弦现在都觉得结婚是件还不错的事，因为对象是金博洋。曾经他认为他应该患有“恐婚症”，并Omega的信息素都不感兴趣，甚至一度无视这场决定自己未来的商业联姻，直到今晚——·今晚，确实让他头一次对信息素产生了新的理解与想法。

Alpha和Omega之间能够产生爱情，百分之九十九都是因为信息素，这是常识。可羽生结弦又隐约觉得不仅仅如此。

大概……还是因为自己是Alpha吧。他这样想。想完后羽生结弦自嘲地笑了笑，捂着自己的眼睛沉进彻底的黑暗里。

第二天早晨，羽生结弦收到了手下部员送来的、装着那朵白玫瑰的花瓶。一路上其他部员见他在别处出现，都一致认为部长因为桃花运太好，结果被金先生从床上赶下去了。自共事以来他们就没见过眼前的Alpha如此可怜兮兮的样子，纷纷向羽生结弦投以同情的目光。

羽生结弦无言以对，又无法解释，只想回房间见见金博洋。他希望他们之间不会因为昨天晚上的“意外”而产生隔阂……他们好不容易才相处这么长时间。

三年了，这看似荒唐的、因利益而结成的婚姻到现在才终于有这么一点存在感。

他还是有些担心金博洋在他眼皮底下跑了，就因为昨天晚上的小意外。毕竟金博洋为了与他保持距离，婚后一跑就能跑三年。

金博洋对羽生结弦而言看似很好懂，又不好懂。这个小他三岁的结婚对象，看上去就是个被宠惯的、有恃无恐的小少爷：喝到不喜欢的果汁会直皱眉头，牙疼就不吃饭，经常性挑食，在稍微粗糙一点的沙发上睡一会都会在白皙的皮肤上留下显眼的红印……比起最初的刻板印象，羽生结弦反而会觉得这样的金博洋会更真实，更触手可及。

小少爷是这么精致又骄傲的Omega，从不会看不起自己，也不会被别人看不起，理应被宠爱。却要放着好好的金家少爷不做，在外头为当个职业赛车手奔波多年，叛逆到极点。一个人在外面为自己想做的事咬牙坚持，到底会遇到多少困难和挫折呢？

羽生结弦不知道。他的前途与家族荣耀紧密地连在一起，这让他待在那座看着光鲜亮丽实则格外无趣的联部已经很久了，他无法想象在他看不到的时候，金博洋会遇到什么。他甚至还没有在现场看过金博洋的一场赛车比赛。

他只记得结婚登记那天，刚刚结束一场比赛赶过来的金博洋出现在他面前时那意气风发的样子。

他们应该不适合在一起。

羽生结弦敲了半天门，没听到回应。他微皱起眉踏进门，望向空无一人的房间，整齐的床铺，空气中淡淡的清香味以及毫无生活气息的格局，显得冷清。

博洋不在这？

羽生结弦慢慢放下花瓶，看了看瓶中那朵仍然新鲜的白玫瑰，正当他胡思乱想之际，有人敲了敲门将他拉回现实，他转头一望。

“早上好？”

靠在门边的黑发青年叼着棒棒糖，冲羽生结弦一笑。他穿着一件玫瑰色的冲锋衣，修长笔直的长腿被黑色裤子裹紧，整个人张扬惹眼；戴着半指手套的手指却有些不自然地贴着拉到最上边的衣领，像是要将脖颈藏起来。

与昨晚不同的是，羽生结弦只闻到金博洋身上浓郁的阻隔剂气味，那对Alpha来说并不好闻，也不产生向往。

他在保护自己。这是羽生结弦的第一个想法。

如此反差的呈现，背后是习以为常的警戒。即使在自己名义上的Alpha面前，也是如此。

羽生结弦收回了望向金博洋的目光，彼此站了许久，也不说话，他们默契地不再提昨天晚上的事，心照不宣地保持着距离。

片刻后，金博洋终于看到了花瓶的玫瑰，疑惑地睁大眼睛，“这怎么跟我昨天买的那朵花这么像？”

昨天还能坦然地与部员说养花，此时却像被揭穿了什么似的，羽生结弦握拳放在嘴边咳嗽掩饰一番，“这个……”

金博洋靠近玫瑰花反复端详着，喃喃道：“原来你不是不喜欢花啊……”

羽生结弦只是在金博洋凑近玫瑰时看着对方细长的眼睫毛，并没有立即答话。

金博洋守着玫瑰仔细看了好一会，越看越觉得奇怪。还没等他问出这朵花是不是他送的那一朵以及羽生结弦为什么好端端地要特地将这一朵花养起来，一抬头就听到羽生结弦换了语气对他道：“我想……今天也许我们要一起去见见一些长辈，母亲说很久没有见到你了，嗯……可以吗？”

“啊？”金博洋先是一懵，反应过来才知道这是要一起去参加各种应酬的节奏，他捧着脸难以置信地道，“不是说好只有一场舞会吗？”

“我也很烦恼……”羽生结弦表情也露出一丝痛苦，无可奈何地叹气，“但是…….”

但是……

部员礼貌地敲门提醒道：“部长，夫人已经派车来接了。”

金博洋身子一僵，赶紧起身走到窗边去看楼下的情况——一辆黑色长轿车停在楼下，穿着整齐的管家正守着车门口，不用想，一定是面带微笑的。他可太眼熟这位管家了——虽然他与羽生结弦结婚以来也就老实去过羽生家三次走走过场，可他永远不会忘记每次见羽生家里人时对方那欢欣鼓舞的表情，即使从小被父母宠着长大，他也能从另一个家庭里得到同样的爱与关心。

但是金博洋现在可不想见家长……回想上次与羽生结弦的对话，现在回去，十有八九都会被催生孩子吧！

说好只跳一支舞呢？

金博洋悲愤不已，才明白过来自己大概率是要被羽生结弦逮到一次拐回家里去了，在目瞪口呆的部员面前，生气地一拳揍向自己的Alpha——

“你个大骗子！”

最终还是妥协，被迫一同参加羽生家的茶会。只是上车之后，不想理会羽生结弦的金博洋抱着手臂窝在车窗边独自生闷气，领带都没系好；被揍了一拳的羽生结弦极其勉强地对驾驶座的管家笑了笑，随后收起笑容，头顶上仿若围绕着一片低气压。

管家带着笑意的脸僵了僵，他本想和少爷们讲讲夫人今天举办茶会的热闹，不动声色地瞄了瞄坐在后座谁也不理谁的两人后，只好闭嘴默默地开车前往羽生家。

一路上非常沉默，以往羽生结弦和金博洋还会在家里人面前演一演“夫夫恩爱”的戏码，今天倒是全无心思了。

下车后金博洋一个人先走几步，并不想跟羽生结弦并肩走。管家见状向停在原地的羽生结弦努努嘴，示意道：“少爷，是惹博洋生气了吧？要动起来，追上去呀。”

向来雷厉风行、镇定自若的部长先生揉了揉鼻梁，很是苦恼，一句“该怎么哄”被强行吞进腹中，片刻后他打起精神来鼓励自己，对管家道：“好的，我会的。一切都会好起来的。”

有时候乐观点总没错，对吧？

茶会在羽生家的花园里举行，羽生父母和长姐恰好都在。金博洋不得不停下来等着后面追上来的羽生结弦准备一起进场，告诉自己冷静冷静冷静，先一起过了这一关，回头再找羽生结弦算账。

等到羽生结弦追上来，他忍住心头不快，转身问：“你帮我看一下，我领带是不是没有系好啊？”

羽生结弦没想到金博洋会转身问他，几度犹豫地抬起手，“确实有一些歪……要帮忙吗？”

“才不要。”金博洋边嘟囔边重新系一边，还耿耿于怀羽生结弦骗他，后退一步，“你离我远一点。”

“很抱歉……我不是故意要骗你的。”羽生结弦诚恳道，“只是……三年来聚少离多，总该见一面吧。”

金博洋系领带的手稍微停顿一瞬，很快就恢复常态。他随口一说：“这么说，你还会想我吗？”

当他一个人应付这么多应酬和孤独的宴会，是不是会想过本该有个人在身旁陪伴？

当他问出可不可以接受一场舞会的邀请时，在平静的面容之下，又是什么心情？

金博洋这么一想，心情更复杂。他望向面前总对他温柔、愿意尽一切满足他的愿望、近乎完美的男人，这个连被揍一拳也无奈地笑着接受的男人，好似你对他做任何事，对方也会无条件纵容。

而羽生结弦倒是坦荡说：“当然也会想想你。”

“毕竟你是会和我一起被记录下来的人。”

他们是被同一个名义牵在一起的伴侣，也是本该存在的爱人。

只是，羽生结弦近乎深情也近乎无情地道：“但给彼此自由，不是更好吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 开坑的好处就是想写什么类型就填哪个坑～  
> 这次开坑主要是想写点别的、新的东西，尝试新的事物，只是个脑洞扩写罢了。  
> 所以各位随便看看就好w


End file.
